Poisoned Heart
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: This is my second story of The Day We Fell Apart! Yeah, it's gonna be rated M for language, possible deaths and possible adult content! Beware.
1. Prologue: Bloody Nightmare

**Hello! This is indeed the numero twoooo to The Day We Fell Apart! I'm sorry, this is probably going to turn out more depressing than TDWFA :( Everything that's happening now will be explained in chapter 1! **

**Warning: Possible character death**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

He coughed loudly, painfully, as he regained conciousness. His eyes skimming the dark blue sky above him as he tried to grasp the memory of what had happened. A loud groan emits from a body over to his side. At the sound of the sobbing wheexing of his lover he pulled himself immediately onto his elbows and dragged his bloodyself to the mohawk boy. His arms wrap protectively around the gasping boy now crying over the pain in his legs.

"Tav, listen, eveything's gonna be okay! Don't worry!"

Gamzee whispered into the boys hair, his hand covering Tavros' chest where he'd been shot. He cringed at the feeling of his fiances blood slipping between his fingers. Tavros cries out again in pain, jerking his body near and far from Gamzees.

"We need to get these two on stretchers now!"

A man says to the one following him as they run over to help the two. Gamzee, at being pulled away lashes out crazily, pulling and pushing against the paramedics as they drag him away from his fiance. Gamzees heart stops as he catches the last phrase the man hovering over Tavros says to one of the paramedics.

"W-what does he mean he might not make it?"

The paramedics ignore the question and begin strapping him onto the make shift bed.

** Okay, sorry, it's not the way we all wanted it to start, uhm yeah...I'll see when I can get chapter one up! :]**

**also, sorry it was so short, but I like my prologues to be short! Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 1 : To the light of dawn

**Okay! So here's the first chapter! It took me so long...because of my job and MY BEAUTIFUL NEICE THAT MY SISTER SHOULD LET ME ADOPT! 3 3 3 Anywho! Hope you enjoy it and please, do comment! 3**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

Chapter 1: To the light of dawn

He sat in the hospital bed next to Tavros who was still unconcious from the medicine the doctor had given him before the operation. Gamzees hand is slightly squeezed and soft caramel swirls peer into his blueberry orbs. A tiny, weak and pained smile covers Tavros' lips and Gamzee smiles back, attempting to hide his tears.

"G-Gamzee...you're okay..."

"Yeah Tav."

Gamzee interupts imeddiately laying against Tavros' chest. The burnette runs his fingers through Gamzees hair, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks and into Gamzees hair as he caught sight of his lower body.

"We shouldn't go on walks so late at night anymore."

Tavros jokes trying to calm both Gamzee and himself. Gamzee sits up slowly and pulls Tavros into a hug, their heads resting on the others shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tav, I shouldn't have made us leave the apartment."

Tav shakes his head and pulls Gamzees face to his by his chin. Their lips lock and they tenderly express the love for the other they held inside in the most decent form since they were at a hospital. After a long while they pulled away and Tavros laid his hand on Gamzees, eyeing the silver ring that had only been placed there a week ago. Gamzee smiles softly, raises Tavros' ring hand and kisses the ring.

"I was so scared Tav, I thought I was going to lose you."

Gamzee sobs against the ring, Tavros pulls his hand away and uses it to pull Gamzee into another kiss.

"It's okay Gamzee. I'm okay."

"We heard about what happened, Gamthee called uth, are you going to be okay without your...legth?"

Sollux asks, his right hand gripping Karkats who sat next to him and his left hand gently patting Tavros on his shoulder. Tavros shrugs.

"I'll have you guys right? Things will be ookay."

He says confidently, looking from Sollux to Karkat. Karkat rolls his eyes and turns his gaze to the window, looking out at the city below them. A few seconds of silence resulted in the return of Gamzee holding a couple bags of Tacobell.

"You guys okay? I just ordered whatever so I could hurry back,"

Gamzee says dropping the bags in Solluxs lap then hurring over to Tavros' side.

"are you okay? Do you feel any better?"

Gamzee asks hovering over Tavros, examining his love. Tavros nodded, placing his hand over Gamzees as the latter carresed his lovers face. Karkat made a sound of disgust, then stood and stomped out of the room, soon after Sollux followed him.

"I'm sorry Gamzee,"

Tavros whispered into Gamzees ear as the older boy embraced him.

"Why?"

Tavros sighs after Gamzee question and clutches Gamzees back tightly.

"I'm sorry about the stuff I did, and moving away. I'm sorry because everyone wants me out of your life now."

Gamzee shakes his head sitting back slightly.

"No, no Tav, it's okay, I forgive you. I don't wanna be with out you Tavbabe."

Gamzee paused, cluthcing his fiances hand in his own as he was about to say the words.

"Tavros! My god! Tavros, are you okay?"

The two swiftly drew their attention to Rufio who stormed into the room, stress written all over his face.

"Dad!"

Tavros practically screams reaching out. The two colide roughly, Rufio now sobbing over his sons shoulder and Tavros trying not to cry. Gamzee backed away slightly, feeling uncomfortable now that some one else was in the room with them again. Rufio pulls back, grabbing his son by his shoulders and repeating his name desperately. Gamzee watched as Rufio sunk his head and began to cry, Tavros' eyes now filled with tears.

"Dad. Dad don't cry."

Tavros begged pulling Rufio into a hug. His gaze reaches Gamzees and they both smile softly to each other. Gamzee quietly slips out of the room after a few more minutes of Rufio and his crying fits.

"Dad, are you okay now?"

"Am I okay? Damn it Tav! I was terrified when I got that phone call. They said you and Gamzee had been attacked, and that you might not make it! I was terrified son."

Rufio cries into his sons hands, clasping Tavros' fragile fingers over his cheeks and sobbing loudly. Tavros grabs one of the apple juices that Gamzee had brought in only minutes ago and hands it to his dad.

"Dad, it wasn't Gamzees fault, please don't make me go home, I just got a job at the theator and-"

"Things are two dangerous around here now, I don't want you to get hurt again, and supposabley the Subjuggulators we've been looking for live around here."

Tavros grabs Rufios shoulders desperately and shakes his head.

"Please dad, let me stay! We're supposed to get married dad, how are we gonna plan everything out if I'm all the way in another state?"

Rufio stares at the sheets silently, plying the situation over in his head.

"Besides, Jake and Dirk live here, if anything happens I can get their help."

Rufio sighs and rubs his sons hand thoughtfully.

"And when they contact your F.B.I. unit you guys can come and help."

Tavros pleads. Rufio sighs again then looks over to one side.

"Fine, you can stay, but you better watch your back, I'm going to ask English if he'll allow Strider to keep watch over you okay?"

Rufio growls standing and pulling out his phone, Tavros smiles and nods a thank you as his dad leaves the room, now on the phone with his boss.


	3. Chapter 2: Dirk Strider

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I decided might aswell upload something. So, I'm working really hard on the stories every time I get to use a computer, chapter 20 of Cup cake love is half way so far, so...yeah.**

**Warning: no warning.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

****Tavros looked over his shoulder at the tall, well built man walking behind them. He had his ear phones in and was working through a puzzle game on his phone so it didn't really seem as if he was following them, but Tavros knew he was. He looks up at Gamzee and smiles, a few seconds after Gamzee realizes Tav was staring at him and directs his attention.

"Something wrong? Is blondy creeping you out?"

Tav shakes his head, still smiling. "If anything he makes me feel more safe. Some one who can hide a katana so well has to be good luck." They both look behind at the blond who was now smirking. Gamzee chuckles and turns back to Tav. "He's the shit man." Tav nods. "So, what should we look at first?" Gamzee shrugs. "What type of wedding cake do you want?" Behind them the blond clears his throat. They turn and he pops out one of his ear buds. "Can I be the dj?" Gamzee looks down at Tav and the latter nods. "Uh yeah, but...aren't you supposed to not talk to us?"  
He shrugs. "Does it really matter? I've got the skills. All they have is bad luck coming up against me." Dirk says grinning. "Oh...uhm...okay then.." Gamzee grabs Tavs hand and leads him off, Dirk following quietly behind. "So...I was thinking...maybe a red velvet cake?" Gamzee shrugs. "Red velvet? They're really expensive." Dirk says stepping closer to the two, Gamzee frowns looking from Tav to Dirk. "But if he wants it, I'll get it." Dirk shrugs. "You guys need to know what you're up for before you go crazy with the shit. There's a lot you have to take care of and that _a lot_ costs money." Gamzees eye twitches. "**I'll. Take. Care. Of** **it." **Gamzee growls. Dirk raises his hands shrugging. "Bro, I took care of my wedding, shit wasn't too expensive but it was still good enough to make Jake swoon." Gamzee pulls Tavros under his arm. "All you need to make Jake swoon is tree with a shack beside it." Dirk chuckles. "Watch what you say." "Okay! Guys, calm down already! What would you recommend Mr. Strider?" Tav interrupts. Dirk takes his time mulling over possibilities before shrugging. "Don't know, what ever you'd like." Tav turns around sighing. "A chocolate cake?" Gamzee shrugs, looking over his shoulder at Dirk who only smiles. "then... it can have white icing with black diamond designs?" Gamzee takes his time before shrugging, a not so comfortable look on his face. "Gamzee...if your not comfortable with something you can just tell me." Tav says tugging the sleeve of his hoodie. Gamzee smiles. "Babe, I'm fine with whatever the hell you want babe!" Tav gives him a questioning look then shrugs. "Okay, can Vriska come-" "No." Tav looks over at Gamzee smiling. "But I thought you said I cou-" "Not _heeer..._" Tav smiles nodding. "Okay, okay, just...pitch in more okay?" Gamzee nods wrapping his arms around Tavs shoulders and leaning against him.

* * *

"Hey bro, what were you doing all day?" Dave asks as Dirk walks in through the front door. "You know, FBI shit. What about you?" Dave shrugs "Just chillin, ain't got anything better to do." Dirk shrugs plopping down beside Dave and rubbing his eye. "Tired bro?" Dirk shakes his head. "Got into a little fist fight with Gamzee, nothing much to it though." Dave sits up quickly. "You mean...Gamzee's alive?" Dirk stares at him confused. "Thought you knew? Both of them made it out alive. Tav has a bit of a limp now and it's hard for him to breath some times but he's good." Dave turns back to the tv, cursing under his breath. "Something wrong lil bro?" Dirk asks, Dave shakes his head. "No..I just...thought they...wouldn't make it." Dirk shakes his head. "They're fine. You should go visit them some time soon." Dave nods. "Yeah. I will."


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Gene

**I was hit by a rock er something. And this idea came to me. And suddenly, the world was not the same.**

**Warning: Mpreg  
**

**Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST HUSSIE *big intake of air* WE CAN!**

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment, dim rays of sunlight sneaking in through the window and setting a calming glow over the bed to one corner of the bedroom. Gamzee was on his knees, his head resting on Tavs' lap while his hair was brushed gently and calmly with a small black brush. Tavros sighed, a small, calm smile over his lips. Gamzee lifted his head and stopped the brushed with the hand he wasn't using as leverage.

"Tav. Have you decided yet?" Gamzee asks, a worried frown covering his lips. Tavros huffed. "Uhm...I don't know if it would be a good idea to...adopt a boy." Tavros spoke quietly. Gamzees' frown deepened.

"Why babe?" He asked sitting up and taking Tavs hands into his own. The brush falls to the floor with a clatter. The apartment is silent again, only their controlled breathing could be heard.

"Because. I think it would be a little weird, raising him when we're-" Tavros paused and Gamzee cocked an eyebrow. "like this. I mean...don't you think he would...be raised with...less-"

"You're talking so horribly right now bro. I can't even take it." Gamzee responded pushing away from Tavros and laying on his back. Tavros opened his mouth to say something but Gamzee interrupted. "Look bro, we're gonna give him all the choices he could possibly need." Gamzee argued.

"But...wouldn't it be weird if he saw us every day and thought that being with a boy is how it's supposed to be?" Tavros asks, Gamzee rolls his eyes.

"We can explain to him that he can like any gender Tav. It's not like we won't be able to speak to him." Gamzee growled from the floor. Tavros nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess it would be nice, but when?"

Gamzee sprung up excited. "Tomorrow we can go to see the kids, is that cool?" Gamzee asked towering over Tavros. Tavros was thoughtful for a second before he smiled. "Yes, I guess that would be okay?"

* * *

The next day they visited the orphanage at 7 am. They met with all the small boys and though none of them really caught Gamzee nor Tavros' attention they decided to go with a short redhead with a freckled face and hazel eyes.

"Right then, the paper work is down this way." The women said smiling. She lead Gamzee and Tavros down a hallway, then into a small office. Gamzee wheeled Tavros to the desk then sat down in a chair beside him.

"Alright, Accari's information is in this folder, you've already gone through it once, but I suggest you go through it once more." She said and handed Tavros the folder, then she turned to Gamzee, "You'll need to read this, thoroughly, then sign both your names in print then signature, here, here, here, then initials here and here." Gamzee nodded, glad she had marked every thing with _Xs_.

Gamzee began reading, putting his full attention on the paper work, completely looking forward to getting all the paperwork signed so they could take Accari home during the week. But he was pulled out of his sharp concentration when beside him Tavros leaned forward and began coughing loudly and harshly. Gamzee jumped to his feet and had Tavros by his shoulders in seconds.

Tavros coughed a few more times before vomit began to dribble down his lips and chin. Gamzee frowned, but he turned to the women immediately and asked for the restroom. She lead them to it, and to be quicker Gamzee lifted Tavros into his arms and ran into the bathroom.

Tavros began puking heavily by the time Gamzee got him to a sink. He held him by his waist with one arm and the other was squeezing one of Tavros' hands. Finally, after about three to four minutes he stopped puking and he breathed heavily, tears streaming down his face.

"My- my throat- it feels all raspy. It hurts." Tavros sobbed. Gamzee reached for a paper towel, ripped a piece, wet it, then wiped gently at Tavros' red face.

"Tav, did you eat something bad? Did you get too nervous?" Gamzee asked, his extreme concern showing clearly. Tavros didn't look up at him, he only stared at him from the mirror with his head down. "No, I don't think I was nervous, I've been feeling bad for a couple days now."

"Do you think, maybe we should've waited to...do it again? Maybe that's why you're in pain?" Gamzee asks, his face reddening. Tavros smiles softly, a red blush covering his cheeks. He looks up at Gamzee.

"It doesn't matter if it _is_ because of the _sex_. I'm okay." Tavros confesses. Gamzee smiles. "You got the collar of your shirt dirty." Gamzee says, he pulls Tavros up, his arms shaking a bit from having to hold him in one position for so long, then he sets him on the sink counter.

"I'm okay Gamzee, I'll just rub it off with some paper towels okay?" Tavros says as Gamzee pulls off his own shirt then pulls Tavros' shirt off and hands him his own shirt. "It's okay babe. I can walk around in this." Gamzee confirms tugging at his undershirt. Tavros nods, slipping on Gamzee's shirt. He reaches out and Gamzee lifts him into his arms and carries him out of the bathroom back to his wheel chair.

"Uhm, Gamzee, I still feel sick..." Tavros confesses. Gamzee brushes Tavros' mohawk back and places his palm against the others forehead. It was extremely hot, and now that he was checking Tavros' temperature, he decided he should check everything else. He pulled Tavros' bottom eyelid down gently and frowned. It was a very, very pale pink. "Stick out your tongue Tav." Gamzee orders. Tavros does as he's commanded and sticks out his tongue. As Gamzee feared, Tavros' tongue was almost completely white.

"You're really sick Tavros." Gamzee said with a pained voice. "And you've got a fever. I'm taking you to a doctor okay?" He turned to the woman, "Is it okay if we come back and fill out the papers tomorrow?" The woman nodded then allowed the two to leave.

* * *

Gamzee was seated beside the temporary hospital bed Tavros was lying on. The doctor came in shortly after the nurse left, then, after doing a few inspections he asked Tavros if he could do a test.

Gamzee was just as dumbfounded as Tavros when the doctor asked Tavros to do a pregnancy test.

"I'm not really sure...what this will accomplish, but...okay?" Tavros said. Gamzee carried Tavros into the small bathroom that was connected to the room and he helped Tavros take the test. They brought the results back to the doctor right away, and they sat silently waiting for the doctor to say something.

Instead he told them he'd be back in a bit and left.

When he did come back there were about four nurses with him and they had a couple of machines. Tavros was instantly struck with fear, but Gamzee reassured him with a kind smile. Tavros was pierced with needles and syringes, and some of his blood was taken.

The doctor and the nurses left shortly after. Tavros and Gamzee stayed in the room silent, just staring at each other.

"Do you think-"

Tavros began but stopped when the door opened. Both Gamzee and Tavros brought their attention to the doctor immediately. He closed the door carefully, looked over the papers on his clip board, then looked up at the couple and cleared his throat.

"It seems, that Mr. Nitram was...born with a hidden gene, one we're not too familiar with yet, but we know enough about it. It wasn't triggered until a certain age apparently, which is completely normal for this gene." He pauses, looking at his feet, then back up to Tavros. "This gene, allows your gender to be impregnated."

"W-what?" Tavros said suddenly. Gamzee sat up straight, his face lighting up immediately. He could've sworn his heart began racing twice as fast. _Tavros is going to have my kid?_

"However, the male abdomen wasn't made to be as flexible as the female's is. So, this pregnancy could be fatal." He paused, "If the child survives through the fifth and sixth month, there will be no natural way to give birth to it. We''l have to perform a Cesarean section. If the baby is healthily moving into seventh and eighth month, and for some reason you two have decided to wait a while longer, Mr. Nitram will have to be hospitalized."

Gamzee frowned. He really did want a child, but he didn't want Tavros to go through so much trouble. The doctor cleared his throat, and the next piece of information to leave his lips hurt Gamzee very deeply.

"If you two do not want this baby, you should inform us now so we can give Mr. Nitram something to prevent any further processing of the child, if you chose to wait for a couple months later, we will have to operate on Mr. Nitram and remove the child." He himself didn't seem too happy about that, but it was his job to give all the options, and not only his preferred ones.

Tavros turned to Gamzee and Gamzee's wide eyes met his lovers. "I don't think...we should go through with this." Tavros said. Gamzee was taken aback. Of all things he thought Tavros would say, this was at the bottom of the list.

"Tav, don't say that. Isn't it amazing? You're...you're gonna have a _miny us_." Gamzee said. Tavros looked back at the doctor, who had turned away and was typing something in on his computer. Tavros turned back to Gamzee and shook his head. "Gamzee, you heard him...my stomach can stretch like a womans. I could die from this." Gamzee lowered his gaze to the ground. "I know Tav...but...I just think...this kid would really make up for all the pain we've been through."

Tavros was quiet. "We can...keep him on one condition." Tavros said, feeling awful at how much it sounded like he was referring to his child as a dog.

"What?" Gamzee asked sitting up a bit slower than before and looking sadly at Tavros.

"Stop with the drugs. Don't sell them, use them, don't even think them." Tavros whispered as he pulled Gamzee closer by his collar. Gamzee's eyes widened. _My weed and shit?_ He bit his bottom lip. "Kay, I fuckin' promise Tav. I ain't ever gonna touch that shit EVER again. I promise Tav." Gamzee said then leaned forward and kissed Tavros.

"Okay." Tavros said pulling away from Gamzee. "Uhm, Doctor Hyung, we've decided we'll be keeping the baby." Tavros said. The doctor turned around, and nodded with a smile.


End file.
